fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
HvV episode 7
'Heroes win immunity ' Ray: I was fairly dissapointed we had to get rid of Tony last time because I could defintley used Tony too my advantage but the majority of the tribe wanted Tony gone and I didn't want to be too overbearing or they would figure my game out, but tonight is day 21, so I mean come on we've got too merge soon, so it is important to keep our six together and vote Fred out tonight, for 15 days now Fred's been eating my food wasting my space and has been a non entity in this game, and it's time to get rid of him Justice: Fred honestly I'm going to kill him, he's trying to fit in trying to be apart of this alliance thinks he can sweet talk people, bro you ain't sweet talking anybody and the sad part is he probobly thinks he has a chance at survival tonight, but the point is Fred you don't have control this isn't fans vs. favourites, this is heroes vs. villains, and if being cuthroat destroy all others makes me a villain then I'm the biggest damn villain ever and I can't wait to see Jeff snuff his torch tonight Jamie: Tonight is the easiest vote on this season so far, I mean Fred good guy and all but in survivor all that matters to me is winning, and to win I need this alliance to stand strong, I just really hope we merge at 12 because if we don't and this tribe loses again it's going to be a damn mess, a big damn mess, but I think we can take them, anyways if we do merge at 12 it's going to be 6 heroes and 6 villains, so this game has been alright so far but it's going to get difficult and fun at a very soon date Alan: I know it's a risk but when I have succeeded in this game it's from making suprisenly big moves people respect, the fact is it's been 21 days and me and Ray have been working together well the chances of this continuing for a long time are slim to none so I need to make my move and take Ray out tonight before he can screw me at a merge. So I know I got Fred and Joe and Michael have been my boys since day 1 so I think they'll pull through for me and I can make the biggest move in the game Michael: Oh oh oh it's never dull being a survivor villain, because what do villains specialise in screwing people over and Alan I think is just determined to make a move against Ray before Ray gets him, and my theory here is I mean I totally dislike Justice such a douche, but this tribe will fall apart and hate will rise, so maybe if we get over with now and hope for a few days before a merge and figure it all out before then it can save us, because if we have this explosion during the merge the heroes will take advantage, I can promise that for sure so it might be better to blindside Ray tonight and get things figured out Fred: Hey I've been working my ass off these past 15 days to get this alliance of six to trust me, if I were them I would be smart and not worry about playing like a villain till later in this game, but these guys are villains and I knew if I worked hard enough I could pull something out, and I mean come on it was a matter of time before Ray or Alan tried to make a move against one of the other, I mean these guys can't be allies they are the greatest rivals in survivor history and I was confident this was coming Joe: I don't know what to do dammit, who do I trust Michael and Alan that's it, there's definltey a seperation in our six and I know Justice first chance he gets wants to prove he's a great player and vote me off again. but Alan wants to make a move against Ray, and I think this might be more of a personal move then a game move, and I mean who am I to question Alan this guy is one of my survivor heroes but I think it's essential going into a merge we stick together because in the past not being able to keep my alliance together was my demise and I might be better off making this a 4-3 vote and taking out Fred, but then am I stuck with Ray Jamie and Justice, I'm just not seeing a good option here, and I need to figure out which decision is most likely to help me win this game Ray Final Words What can I say, I went from being the ultimate hot head villain , to the ultimate winner to the ultimate idiot, F***** Alan, son of a bitch got me again, Well I'm out of here Survivor, at least for now